Elegy
}} |modelname = elegy |handlingname = ELEGY |textlabelname = ELEGY }} The Elegy is a 2-door sports car in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Elegy is based loosely on the eighth generation Nissan Skyline, which was only sold officially in Japan and Australia, as well as a small number being shipped to UK Nissan garages, and never in left-hand drive. They were only legalized for importation into the US as a "classic car" in 2014, and thus back in 1992 would have been an extremely rare sight, if indeed there were any at all on the roads at the time in the states. It actually seems to be an amalgamation of various Skylines, taking its squarish front mostly from the R31 Skyline, and its basic shape from the R32. The vehicle's taillights and rear fascia bear a close resemblance to those of the R34. The Elegy is rear-wheel drive, unlike the well known Nissan Skyline GT-R, which is all-wheel drive, but the Elegy's understated styling, closed grille, and lack of any large wing means it's likely to be more closely related to rear-wheel-drive Skylines such as the , or the R34 GTT. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Acceleration, speed, and handling are very impressive, but has a huge amount of torque, causing burnouts, fishtailing and oversteer as the engine tends to overpower the drivetrain, threatening to spin it out if attempting to turn in corners. This also makes the car virtually unmanageable at high speeds after a back tire has been shot out, making it extremely difficult to maintain control. Because of the massive power, the Elegy spins out when you drift the car. The Elegy has a short wheelbase and strong body, so it is capable of withstanding a good deal of damage. With a little practice, the Elegy can be used as a drift car without the use of handling mods. Both the acceleration and top speed are top of the line. The Elegy appears to have a fuel-injected, naturally aspirated inline engine, like its real life counterpart which uses a 6-cylinder inline engine, albeit turbocharged. The engine is, unusually, mounted transversely, even though the car is RWD. The vehicle also sports a 5-speed gearbox. GTA San Andreas Overview Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Since it is a tuner, it can only be modified in Wheel Arch Angels in Ocean Flats, San Fierro. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Usually found around The Strip in Las Venturas or in Downtown San Fierro. *It can also be found in Market, Los Santos. *Found around San Fierro Triads turfs like in Calton Heights or in Chinatown, both in San Fierro. *Found inside the Wang Cars showroom upon completion of Test Drive. *Rarely found at The Pig Pen when driving another expensive car. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * Farewell, My Love... - Woozie owns a pink Elegy, which he uses to race in this mission. * Test Drive - Carl and Cesar steal an Elegy and a Sultan at Otto's Autos in San Fierro and bring them to the Garage after evading the cops. * Race Tournaments - The player has to race against this car in LV Ringroad. Notable Owners * Wu Zi Mu Image Gallery Elegy_Drift-NOS_Drift.jpg|An Elegy Drifting with Nitro. Elegy-GTASA-modified-front.jpg|Possible combinations of modifications that can be given to Elegy's at Wheel Arch Angels in GTA:SA Elegy_GTASApc_Engineview.png|Elegy's engine bay. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * In literature, Elegy is a mournful, melancholic or plaintive poem. *The Elegy is used by the San Fierro Triads as one of their gang cars, alongside the Sultan and the Stratum, which are also both tuners. * The default radio station in the Elegy is CSR 103.9. However, stealing one from a Triad member will result in the station being set by default to SF-UR. * Due to the lower height of its driver's seat, CJ will kick the car's occupant when stealing the car. * The Skoiloine, a beta vehicle from GTA: LCS, is possibly based on the Elegy. * Its beta name was going to be Legend 566 but it changed to Elegy. There are 3 hidden paintjobs in the game files that are called: Legend1, Legend2 and Legend3. They can be inserted in the game by using an IMG editor that could open gta3.img and export the 3 hidden files to the computer and renaming them to Elegy1, Elegy2 and Elegy3 or rename them to Elegy4, Elegy5 and Elegy6 and export to the gta3.img file again, this option will keep all the paintjobs. * The Annis Elegy RH8, a vehicle in Grand Theft Auto V, is the Elegy's successor. It is based on the Nissan GT-R, which is a real-life successor to the GT-R R32, the car which the Elegy is based upon. Navigation }} de:Elegy (SA) es:Elegy pl:Elegy pt:Elegy ru:Elegy Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Sports Cars Category:Tuners Category:All wheel drive vehicles